Dodge County, Nebraska
Dodge County is a county located in the U.S. state of Nebraska. As of 2010, the population was 36,691.http://www.omaha.com/article/20110301/NEWS01/110309991/0 Its county seat is Fremont. In the Nebraska license plate system, Dodge County is represented by the prefix 5 (it had the fifth-largest number of vehicles registered in the county when the license plate system was established in 1922). Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.75%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 30 * U.S. Highway 77 * U.S. Highway 275 * Nebraska Highway 79 * Nebraska Highway 91 Adjacent counties *Burt County, Nebraska - (Northeast) *Washington County, Nebraska - (East) *Douglas County, Nebraska - (Southeast) *Saunders County, Nebraska - (South) *Colfax County, Nebraska - (West) *Cuming County, Nebraska - (North) History Dodge County was formed in 1855. It was named after the US Senator Augustus Caesar Dodge.http://www.nacone.org/webpages/counties/countywebs/dodge.htm Retrieved on March 14, 2008. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 36,160 people, 14,433 households, and 9,756 families residing in the county. The population density was 68 people per square mile (26/km²). There were 15,468 housing units at an average density of 29 per square mile (11/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.90% White, 0.43% Black or African American, 0.30% Native American, 0.51% Asian, 0.09% Pacific Islander, 2.06% from other races, and 0.72% from two or more races. 3.93% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 48.1% were of German, 7.6% Irish, 5.7% English and 5.4% American ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 14,433 households out of which 31.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.80% were married couples living together, 8.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.40% were non-families. 27.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county the population was spread out with 24.70% under the age of 18, 9.60% from 18 to 24, 26.20% from 25 to 44, 21.90% from 45 to 64, and 17.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 93.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,188, and the median income for a family was $44,790. Males had a median income of $31,108 versus $20,915 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,757. About 5.30% of families and 8.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.30% of those under age 18 and 7.10% of those age 65 or over. Cities, villages, and unincorporated community *Ames *Dodge *Fremont *Hooper *Inglewood *Nickerson *North Bend *Scribner *Snyder *Uehling *Winslow Townships *Cotterell *Cuming *Elkhorn *Everett *Hooper *Logan *Maple *Nickerson *Pebble *Platte *Pleasant Valley *Ridgeley *Union *Webster See also *Dodge County Sheriff's Office *National Register of Historic Places listings in Dodge County, Nebraska References External links *Official Website Category:Dodge County, Nebraska Category:Counties of Nebraska